


A Moment In Time

by KittyBandit



Series: Laven Week 2015 [4]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laven Week Day 4 - A Moment In Time</p>
<p>On a mission that seems to be going nowhere, Lavi suggests that he and Allen take a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment In Time

The bustle of the streets would normally bother Lavi — he didn’t like crowds, nor being caught up in them. He never could tell if there was an Akuma lurking behind the wash of faces that passed by him, and the fact that any person could be his enemy made him more than a little paranoid. But today it didn’t matter. Allen was by his side, and ever the Akuma bloodhound, he would alert Lavi if there were any demons afoot.

Crowd aside, he couldn’t miss how absolutely beautiful the day was. The sky was clear, the sun was shining, and there was a soft, cool breeze wafting through the streets carrying the smell of lilacs on the wind. Lavi was in a good mood — a _damned_ good mood. He couldn’t explain it. The day was just… _nice_.

“What do you say we take the day off?” the redhead commented out of the blue, still smiling up at the sky.

Allen tilted his head, looking over at his partner. “A day off? But aren’t we on a mission?”

Lavi shrugged. “So? We’ve been in this town for nearly three days and haven’t found the Innocence Komui sent us after. Not to mention, we haven’t even seen one Akuma. I’m starting to think this mission is a bust. We might as well enjoy ourselves.”

Allen shook his head, a sweet smile gracing his features. “Sounds like you just want to slack off from work,” he replied, bumping his shoulder into Lavi’s.

“I’m not denying it,” Lavi added, grinning back at Allen. “But I won’t tell if you don’t. C’mon, Al. We need a break!”

“I’m not sure you know the definition of _need_.”

“All right, then. We could definitely _use_ a break,” Lavi clarified as they continued to walk down the street. “We’ve been on assignment for over a week now. And we never have downtime at home. So I say we just have fun today.”

Allen looked like he was wavering, so Lavi brought out the coup de grâce. “We can go to the bakery down the street. I heard from the innkeeper that they have amazing pies.”

He younger boy’s demeanor changed in an instant and Lavi swore he heard Allen’s stomach growl. “Well,” Allen began, “It would be rude not to try the pies after the innkeeper had recommended them.”

Lavi threw his arm over Allen’s shoulder, pulling him in for a half hug. “Exactly! We can’t be rude!”

They walked down the road, Allen now leading the way towards the bakery they had passed every day they’d been in the town thus far. The smells of freshly baked goodies wafted in the air, pulling them closer as if they were entranced by the scent. Even Lavi had to admit that the smell was heavenly.

Allen opened the door, a small bell dinging as they entered. Leaving Lavi behind, he hurried to the glass case and looked at all the sweet confections contained within. Lavi paced himself, not darting over as enthusiastically as Allen had.

The shop owner smiled at them as they surveyed the sweets. “Good afternoon. Can I get something for you both?”

Allen had trouble not drooling onto the glass. He pulled himself together enough to ask a quick question. “What kind of pies do you have?”

“We’ve got apple, cherry, blueberry, strawberry, rhubarb, raspberry… Well, pretty much any pie you can think of,” the woman behind the counter answered, wiping flour stained hands on her dirty apron.

“Oh, my God. I can’t choose,” Allen whispered in despair. “Lavi, help me pick.”

Lavi smiled and looked down at the choices below. “Just pick the one you like best.”

“But I like them _all_ best.”

“Well, that would be a problem…”

“You’re not helpful.”

Lavi laughed. “I’m not exactly a pie expert.”

Allen sighed and pressed his forehead against the glass. “This is agony.”

“Just get all the pies,” Lavi suggested with a shrug.

“Even I can’t eat that much,” Allen replied, standing up straight once more. “Besides, I don’t think I have enough money for every pie flavor.”

Stepping in with a helpful suggestion, the baker said, “Well, you could order one slice of pie for each flavor. We sell them by the slice or by the pie.”

Allen’s sliver eyes lit up with excitement at the suggestion. “How many pie flavors do you have today?”

“About twelve.”

“Then that’s my order!” Allen replied with enthusiasm. “One slice of each flavor, please!”

“Coming right up!”

Lavi snickered behind his hand and turned away so Allen didn’t see him laughing. Unfortunately, the white haired boy’s hearing picked up the laughter. “What’s so funny?”

Lavi shook his head and turned back to Allen. The other boy looked annoyed, as if Lavi made fun of him for his overactive stomach. He spoke up, hoping to assuage his fears. “Nothing, Al. You’re just being… so you.” He looked away quickly and scanned the rest of the bakery. There were tables near the large windows of the shop for customers to sit and enjoy their purchases. “I’m going to go sit down.”

“Don’t you want something?” Allen asked, even as the redhead was walking away.

“Nah, I don’t like sweets that much.”

Allen sighed, but left it at that.

When Lavi sat down at the table, he was far enough away so that Allen wasn’t paying attention to him, more focused on the large platter the baker filled with pies of every persuasion. His green eye flickered to Allen’s back for a moment, then back out to the busy street outside.

That wasn’t want he had wanted to say to Allen. _So you_. That was a place holder — something he could say easily and without a meaning. But the word he had wanted to say, the word that still burned the tip of his tongue as he held onto it, was far more weighted than it should be.

Cute — Allen was too damn cute for his own good.

But that word — _cute_. It left his chest tight with feelings.

Cute.

It brought up images of things that Lavi knew he shouldn’t want, things he wasn’t allowed to have. It filled his head with thoughts that were better left without musings. His thinking had been crossing a line as of late, and he was getting lazier and lazier in trying to correct it.

But dammit! How was Allen so damn cute _all the time_?

Lavi leaned forward, elbow propped on the table and his chin in hand. He stared out the window, but he could still see Allen’s reflection in the glass, ever so faint. He caught himself staring at it, even when he actively tried to avoid it. He sighed.

Just as Lavi was about to silently berate himself, Allen plopped himself at the table. He set down his enormous plate, or rather serving tray, and started to dig into the first slice of pie.

“The innkeeper was right,” Allen said with his mouth full. “This is amazing pie.” Strawberry filling already spread across Allen’s mouth as he devoured each slice in quick succession.

Lavi couldn’t help but smile. As much as he tried to avoid the feeling deep within his bones, Allen’s presence was growing on him like moss on a tree. He found himself smiling more than usual — and worse yet, he wasn’t sure if his smiles were real or fake anymore. Especially in these quiet moments between missions, Lavi started to doubt how removed he was from everyone he’d met at the Black Order — Allen in particular. He wasn’t supposed to get attached to anyone as a Bookman, but…

“Hey, are you just going to keep staring at me like that?” Allen asked, a fork-full of boysenberry pie halfway to his mouth.

“What?” Lavi asked, being dragged from his thoughts like a fish pulled out of water.

Allen set his fork down. “You’re just spacing out and staring. If you really wanted some pie, just go get some.”

The redhead blinked for a moment, then smiled. “Yeah. I think I’ll go get some after all.” Lavi stood and headed back to the front counter.

Allen called out after him. “And grab me another couple slices! I think I have room for more!”

Lavi laughed. “Will do.”


End file.
